


Ночь в Свистящих пустошах (Night in the Hissing Wastes)

by Ronah



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Canon Compliant, Description of Nature, Desert, F/M, Missing Scene, Solas as an artist, Unrequited Love, Yeah this is gen but I love this pairing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronah/pseuds/Ronah
Summary: В его памяти Тревельян всегда кричит, бьется в испарине, жмурится до выступающих слез, до сдавленных всхлипов и не может прийти в себя. Самым ярким образом Тревельян в его голове остался самый неприглядный. А тут она перед ним — безмятежная. // In his memory, Trevelyan always screams. But she is serene here in front of him.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas, Frelas, Solas/Female Trevelyan, Solas/Frederica Trevelyan, Solas/Inquisitor, Solas/Trevelyan, Солас/Фредерика Тревельян, Фрелас





	Ночь в Свистящих пустошах (Night in the Hissing Wastes)

**Author's Note:**

> утенеры = uthenera  
> Убежища (The Vault) = Village of Haven  
> Тень (The Shadow) = The Fade  
> шемленка (shamlenka, shemlenka) = the shemlen

В чернильном небе утопают искры от костра. Сатина-луна сегодня сытая и яркая, и пески под ней — цвета молока, отливающего голубизной в тени душистой кроны.

Но над головой вовсе не лес, а мрачное полотно с миллионом тончайших проколов, сквозь которые, может быть, на мир с любопытством смотрит еще какая-нибудь луна.

Этой ночью Солас не спит (такой частый недуг после длительной утенеры). Его мысли бродят, как волк по Тени, и уносят эльфа то в призрачные болота, то в застенки с роскошными гобеленами, то в древние времена с их хрустальными отголосками. Солас сегодня особенно меланхоличен, а виноваты в этом Свистящие пустоши, чьи бесконечные — во все стороны — дали будят в нем грусть, когда хочется отрешения.

Их костерок — яркая точка среди песков, единственный ориентир на много-много миль вокруг. Он и сам похож на звезду, одинокую, овеваемую всеми ветрами; пламя клонится к земле, словно заросли тростника в плохую погоду. Оно бодрствует, как и Солас, но огонь — неживой, а все живые вокруг костра, помимо Ужасного Волка, давно видят десятый сон.

И устроившаяся на боку Тревельян тоже спит. Спит, подложив под голову самое мягкое, что есть на свете: собственную ладонь, ту самую, с Меткой. Солас долго смотрел на пустынный пейзаж, затем на огонь, а теперь смотрит и на нее, шемленку с пляшущими на щеках тенями от ресниц.

Он смотрит и не узнает это лицо.

В его памяти Тревельян всегда кричит, бьется в горячке, жмурится до выступающих слез, до сдавленных всхлипов и не может прийти в себя. Он увидел ее такой в церкви Убежища: спящей на грани гибели, опутанной узами Тени, — и не знал, что бывает иначе. Что Тревельян — Фредерика — такая тихая и умиротворенная, когда оказывается во власти грез.

Якорь мучил ее, и кошмары тоже. Солас помогал. Но лишь с Меткой, а не с дурными снами. Пусть проживает свои тревоги сама, пусть борется. Ее без малого двадцать лет учили оберегать разум от демонов, а между ними и Фредерикой Солас предпочитал не вставать.

Так и случилось, что самым ярким образом Тревельян в его голове остался самый неприглядный. Искривленные черты, искусанные губы, испарина на висках...

А тут она перед ним — безмятежная.

Солас все смотрит поверх костра прищуренным взглядом. И то ли ветер в пустошах и треск углей нашептывают ему идею, то ли дух-вдохновитель тянется к эльфу из-за Завесы, но очередная мысль оседает в голове, открывая сознание к странной перемене. Новый образ Фредерики такой яркий, что сомкнешь глаза — и он все равно вспыхивает в темноте в тон пламени и звездам.

И Солас удивительно бесшумно вынимает тетрадь из поклажи. Подбирает уголек. Пальцы огненного мага почти не чувствуют жара, но вытягивают его весь, чтобы ненароком не прожечь страницы.

Солас рисует, по-птичьи склонив голову набок. Невероятно хорошо, что Фредерика не шевелится и ни единый мускул не дрожит на ее лице. Фреда — шемленка, но куда важнее, что сейчас она хороша собой, а Солас, как истинный художник, чутко воспринимает любую красоту, будь то своеобразная поэзия пустыни или гармония Тени и мира смертных в одном спящем человеке.

Он рисует, вглядывается в штрихи, пользуясь светом костра. В тетради появляется набросок — нисколько не небрежный; тени на нем не пляшут, но все равно нарисованная Фреда кажется живой, спокойно дышащей... Выжившей.

И парадоксально то, что на сердце Соласа ложится груз уже не злости, а вины, — и этот груз намного тяжелее. Хоть и не настолько, чтобы под гнетом сомнений забыть про свой план и свой угнетенный народ. Не ради шемленки.

Нет. Не ради друга.

Новый образ надежно запечатлелся в памяти, а значит, рисунок больше не нужен. Фредерика обрадовалась бы, увидев его. Снова смотрела бы на эльфа-отступника этим ее восхищенным взглядом.

Когда разносится звук вырываемой страницы, Тревельян просыпается и сонно моргает.

— Спи, Инквизитор. До рассвета еще есть время, — доброжелательно улыбается Солас, а затем бросает смятую бумагу в костер.

Искры взмывают стайкой, тонут во мраке. И Фреда послушно закрывает глаза.


End file.
